


Dear Brother

by Chewmunch



Series: Ambition [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewmunch/pseuds/Chewmunch
Summary: While Gloria was helping Victor heal, Leon was helping Hop.Accompanying piece to a larger Pokémon fic I have, but can be read on its own.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Sonia, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ambition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> yay hello. If you just found this just on random, only thing you really have to know is that Victor and Hop got attacked by a Drapion, and Vic got hurt. This, and the accompanying chapter 4 of Ambition, were certainly ones that I was insecure about releasing due to the time jumpy nature of them. Regardless, hope you enjoy the read

Leon sat in the carriage of a Flying Taxi as it flew towards Wedgehurst. His body was filled with concern and trembled with stress as the Wild Area rushed by below them. He felt a Poké ball on his belt shake, and saw that it was his Charizard. The flame Pokémon stared right back at him through the transparent top, wearing an expression that mirrored his trainer’s.

“I’m alright, Charizard,” Leon reassured, cracking a small smile. “I’m just worried about them.”

“So, Champ, will you be needing another taxi later tonight?” The cabbie asked through the intercom.

“Hmm?” Leon raised his head. “No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll be staying home.” He leaned on his hand, staring out the window.  _ ‘Until I’m called back to the league, I’m staying home.’ _

He saw Wedgehurst come into view, and exited the carriage once it landed. He paid the cabbie, waving farewell, and started towards his home. The sun was still high in the sky, and he began to run once he crossed into Route 1. Upon entering the property, he went to check the garage, and saw that the car wasn’t in there. 

With a frown, he started towards the front door.  _ ‘Gone out again, huh, Mum?’  _ He opened the door, and greeted his grandmother in the living room. “Hello, Gran Gran.”

“Leon, boy. Back home already?” She smiled at him, as he approached. 

The teen nodded. “I’m going to be home for a while.”

“You’re here for Hop, aren’t you?”

Leon’s eyes widened for a second before he averted his gaze sorrowfully. “I am. Nessa and Raihan said they’ll cover what they can for me, and Chairman Rose said that he’d only call me if there was something urgent.”

“I understand,” Gran Gran stood up, and hugged her grandson. “He’s upstairs in his room, hasn’t come out all day.”

“Gran Gran, where’d Mum go?” 

A slight pause followed, as she stared back at him. “She’s currently out in Motostoke, lad.”

Leon nodded slowly, suppressing as much of his resentfulness as possible.  _ ‘And I doubt she even bothered to check on Hop,’ _ he bowed his head to his grandmother before heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, and filled it with water, then started up the stairs towards his brother’s room.

The door was shut and, with a deep breath, Leon knocked. “Hop?” A rustling was heard, but no footsteps. “Hop, it’s me, your big bro Lee.”

He heard footsteps come towards the door, as it cracked open ever so slightly. Behind the door, he saw his little brother timidly peeking out. Attempting to loosen the tension, Leon smiled.

“Hey, Hoppy.”

A small smile appeared on his brother’s face as he opened the door fully for him to enter, before shutting it again. 

“I brought you some water,” Leon grinned, handing it to Hop. 

Hop did a few small nods, and went to his bedside table, placing the cup down. Leon watched as he sat down on his bed, and Woolie jumped up to lie his head on the boy’s lap. The younger boy seemed to nod off as he sat hunched over on his bed, just barely being able to keep his eyes open. 

Leon frowned at the sight, and went over to sit next to his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Hop?”

“Ah!” Hop yelped, snapping awake. Leon instantly took his arm off from his shoulders, as his brother started rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, Lee, I was just…” 

“No, it’s alright,” the teen reassured, pulling his younger brother into a side hug. “You didn’t sleep last night, did you?”

“I try.”

Leon sighed through his nose, and gently rubbed Hop’s back. “Have you been eating, Hop?”

“Yeah, just not with everyone else,” he buried his face into his brother’s chest. “Leave outside, and I’ll take it eventually.”

“How has school been?”

“Tiring.”

Leon looked to the clock that hung on the wall. It was barely past four in the afternoon, and his brother was already exhausted. He picked up the younger boy, and laid him down on his bed, pulling the blanket over. He ushered Woolie to lie down beside Hop, as his little brother subconsciously wrapped an arm around the sheep Pokémon.

“Lee?” Hop’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Don’t worry about a thing, mate,” Leon smiled warmly. “Just rest, I’ll wake you when dinner’s ready.”

Hop nodded subtly. “Can you stay?”

“Of course I will.”

Holding his brother’s hand, and sitting down at the side of the bed, they both fell asleep, peacefully. 

* * *

Leon stood in the kitchen, checking what there was in the fridge. His Rotom Phone was floating by him, as he was currently in a call with Raihan.

“So, how’s Hop doing?” His rival asked.

“He’s out with Victor and Gloria right now,” Leon smiled, grabbing an energy drink, and closing the fridge. “The fact that he hasn’t come back, and that I haven’t had any ‘bad feelings’ yet, is definitely a good sign.”

Raihan smirked. “Right, your ‘Hop Radar’ hasn’t gone off, eh?” 

Leon chuckled, leaning back against the counter. “No, not as of my knowledge,” his smile faded from his face, as he took a comforting sip of the drink. “It’s only been a month or so since both Victor and Hop were dispatched from the hospital. It’s nice seeing Hop happy to be with his friends again, but…” memories flashed back to the many nights where his little brother would scream himself awake, “it’s clearer than an Araquanid’s head that he’s not doing well.” He looked at the drink in his hand pensively, before taking another swig. 

Raihan studied his rival, and shook his head. “Leon, I shouldn’t have to tell you this, but remember to take care of yourself too.”

“Hmm?” Leon turned away from his drink to look at his friend. “I am.”

Raihan didn’t look impressed. “You don’t usually drink energy drinks. At least not without having had a battle. Take some time to yourself.”

Leon nodded slowly a few times. “Yeah, ok.”

“How ‘bout you an’ I have a friendly battle one day?” Raihan suggested with a smirk. “Just so you don’t become rusty.”

“You know I don’t lose battles, Raihan,” Leon scoffed.

The sound of the door opening made Leon instantly cap and store the energy drink back into the fridge. His Rotom Phone following, he made his way to the foyer, and was met with the smiling face of his brother and his Wooloo. 

“How was your hangout, Hopscotch?” Leon asked.

“It was really fun,” Hop smiled, chuckling. “Gloria, Vic and I helped out a couple farmers herd their Wooloo. I almost lost Woolie in the midst of it, but you never forget what your partner Pokémon looks like!”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Raihan stated, rubbing his Duraludon’s cheek.

“Mum’s not home yet, is she?” Hop asked, pulling on the hem of his shirt.

Leon shook his head. “Still out in Arceus knows where.”

Hop nodded slowly, his smile fading from his face, but it quickly returned. “Well, regardless, I’m going to head upstairs and freshen up. Bye, Raihan!”

“See ya, Hoppy,” Raihan waved. 

The boy’s smile widened as both he, and his Wooloo disappeared up the stairs. Leon grinned at the sight, and went up to his room, sitting down on his bed. 

“So, about that battle,” he smirked, turning to look at the other teen on the screen.

Raihan scoffed, leaning on his hand. “Yeah, we’ll have that whenever you’re ready.”

* * *

Night had fallen, as Victor and Gloria left to go back home after celebrating Hop's birthday with him. Leon tucked his now nine year old brother into bed, and exited his room, closing the door behind him. 

He was greeted by Sonia and her Yamper, and he smiled to her. "Thanks for helping out, Sonia." 

She shrugged. "It's no big deal. You shouldn't feel like you need to help him all on your own."

Leon blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right," he sighed. "It's tough, ya know? I tried so hard, Sonia. To let them have a normal childhood, so they didn't turn out like me. Just let them be kids," he fell back to lean against the wall. "Becoming Champion at such an early age  _ really _ messed me up. It was so incredibly  _ amazing  _ at first, but then I started to grow up faster than I could have  _ ever _ imagined.”

Sonia eyed him, and leaned against the wall beside him. Her eyes drifted to the floor, as it was now the most interesting thing in the world. “I won’t say that I understand what you’re feeling, since I don’t, but what I will say is don’t dwell on the things that you had no control over. Keep your chin up, and don’t feel like you have to do all this by yourself,” they both looked up, meeting eyes with one another. She smiled to him. “They’re not alone, since you’re there, and  _ you’re _ not alone, because Raihan, Nessa and I are there.”

With a small laugh, Leon smiled, and nodded. “Thanks, Sonia. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Leon,” she responded, patting his shoulder.

Leon took a quick look at the door to his brother’s room before, starting to shuffle a little, a faint blush adorning his face. “Hey, Sonia. Could I ask you for a favour?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Tomorrow, there’s a league meeting to figure out the next Gym Challenge,” Leon started, rubbing his hands together. “Can you take care of Hop while I’m gone?”

Sonia nodded. “Of course! He’s taken quite a liking to the books I bring him, always wanting to learn more about Pokémon.”

“Yeah, he’s always striving to be the best,” Leon chuckled. “Thanks, by the way. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no big deal, Leon,” she reassured. “We were together during the Gym Challenge, why do you think I wouldn't continue to be there for you after it?”

“Right, right,” the Champion looked to the ground. “Even after our lives split into two different paths, I’m really glad that we’re still connected.”

“You keep your friends close, and your rivals closer.”

* * *

“He-hey, Hopscotch!”

“Raihan!”

Leon watched as his little brother ran over to hug the newly crowned Dragon-type Gym Leader. Raihan’s Flygon and Goodra immediately joined in on the hug, the mystic Pokémon nuzzling the boy in his trainer’s arms. 

The Gym Leader put the boy down, giving him his signature toothy grinned. “How have you been, lil’ buddy?”

“Not super tired, that’s what!” Hop bounced, smiling widely.

“That’s great to hear!” Raihan laughed, turning to his rival. “So, Leon. What’s on the bucket list today?”

"Nothing much," Leon replied, putting his hands on his hips. "Just figured since you were free, you could come down and hang out!"

"Well, you know I would never turn down an offer to hangout with my boyfriend, and the best lil' bro I never had!!" Raihan picked Hop up, and placed the giggling child onto his shoulders.

Leon’s brow twitched for a second. “Yeah, perfect opportunity, eh?” He let out his Charizard, and the flame Pokémon began leading them to the hills in Postwick. “Come on, let’s head back to Postwick.”

Raihan nodded and, with Hop still perched on his shoulders, followed his boyfriend and his Charizard. “So, will Victor and Gloria be joining us?”

“No, not today,” Leon shook his head. “They’re out with their Mum on a grocery run.”

“Good to know Victor’s comfortable heading out nowadays,” Raihan smiled, as Hop pushed his headband down over his eyes playfully. “Kiddo texted me last night, just spilling all he’s been feelin’. I could tell afterwards that he was doing well, though.”

Leon stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “That’s good.”  _ ‘I guess he didn’t want to wake up Gloria. She must’ve had a rough day after the principal misunderstood her situation.’ _

They opened the gate to the hill, and stepped in, closing it behind them. They settled down on the hill, under the shade of a tree, as Leon’s Charizard went to go play with Raihan’s Goodra and Flygon. Hop slid down from Raihan’s shoulders, and sat between the two teens. 

Raihan pulled his headband back onto his forehead, and smiled sweetly to the boy at his side. “How was being up in the clouds, Hop?”

“It was fun!” Hop exclaimed, grinning broadly. “Though, I do feel a little light headed. How do you live like that, Raihan?”

The Gym Leader laughed. “You get used to it, Hopscotch.”

“On that topic, how’s it feel being a new Gym Leader?” Leon asked.

“Yeah! You’re a new Gym Leader!” Hop bounced excitedly. “What’s your gym going to be like?”

Raihan looked from the charming yet intrigued smile of his boyfriend to the eager and thrilled one of the boy, and grinned himself. “Well, taking advice from the Dragon Master herself, I’ve decided to build my team around the versatility of Dragon-type Pokémon. They’re masters of the elements, so I want to build on that.” His Flygon flew by and smacked his shoulder with his tail, before zipping off again.

“Sounds interesting,” Leon commented, leaning back on his hands. “I look forward to battling you in the upcoming Gym Challenge.”

“Don’t get too comfortable on that throne of yours, Leon,” Raihan teased, poking his boyfriend’s chest. “Cause I’m coming to steal it from you.”

“No way!” Hop chimed in. “Lee’s going to beat you, Raihan! You may be his rival, but you won’t beat him!”

“You think so, lil’ Hopscotch?” Raihan threatened to tickle the boy. “You’ll see just how wrong you are when you watch the Great Raihan blitz his way through the competition and onto the Champion’s throne in the opening tournament!”

“We’ll see about that, Raihan!” Leon puffed his chest proudly. “I’ve been Champion for five years now, and I don’t plan on slowing down!”

“Go get him, Lee!” Hop punched a fist into the air. His smile faltered for a second, as one of his hands began to massage his face. 

Leon raised a brow at his brother.  _ ‘Hmm? What was that?’ _

Quickly brushing off the twinge of pain in his eyes, Hop jumped up onto his feet. “Come on, Raihan! Can you show me what you’ve got planned so far for your battle style?”

“Of course, Hopscotch!” Raihan stood up, as he held out the rest of his team. “Come on over, and I’ll give you a sneak peak at what the Great Raihan has in store for Galar!”

Leon stood up and followed the others, watching as his boyfriend began to demonstrate the beginnings of his weather based team. Though, he couldn’t shake the feeling of concern that was beginning to take over every cell in his being.  _ ‘Hop. There’s something going on that you’re not telling me.’ _

* * *

Leon walked into the house after having arrived home from an urgent league meeting. He quickly grabbed himself a glass of water, and downed the whole thing in a matter of seconds. He washed and dried the cup before heading upstairs. He noticed how his brother’s door was slightly agape, and went into his own first to deposit his items.

“Hop?” Leon called, as he approached the door. “Are you there?”

A quiet affirmative mumble was heard, and Leon entered the room, gently closing the door behind him. There, he found his brother sitting on the bed, massaging his face, with his brows furrowed painfully.

Leon carefully walked over to him, sitting down beside him. “Hop, are you ok?”

Hop continued massaging his face, mumbling out an answer. “Face, hurt. Smiling too much.”

Leon’s brow furrowed with worry. “Hop, what do you mean?”

His brother stopped rubbing his face, and lowered his arms. “Everyone here knows me for being happy, and energetic. I need to keep that up, so then they think I’m fine. If they think I’m fine, then they won’t bother me about what happened.”

“Hop,” Leon wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a side hug, “you know you don’t have to always be happy. It’s ok to not be happy.”

“But, Lee. That’s who I am,” he muttered quietly. “That’s who everyone knows me as. That kid who’s got too much energy, and never seems to be able to wipe that smile off his face, but I…” he leaned fully into his brother’s side, squeezing his eyes shut, “that’s not how I’ve been feeling, Lee. I’m tired, I’m scared, and sometimes I don’t even know what I feel.”

Lifting Hop into his lap, Leon gently stroked his back, feeling cold tears start to soak into his shirt. “It’s ok to not know sometimes, Hop.”

“I want to get stronger, Lee, but I can’t when I never have the energy to,” he felt Hop’s hands tighten hold on his shirt. “I have to get stronger, so that situation  _ never _ happens again.”

Leon hugged his brother closer to him, letting him spill everything that he had been bottling up.

“I  _ have  _ to get stronger, Lee. I wasn’t strong enough to fight with him against that Drapion, let alone at the very least  _ try _ to help him, and because of that, he got hurt,” Hop’s voice broke, as his grip tightened on Leon’s shirt. “I can  _ never  _ forgive myself for the reaction I had after he saved my life,” he finally looked up at his brother. The fire in his eyes was weak, but it was still burning through the darkness of fear, and guilt. “I need to take on the Gym Challenge so I can get stronger.”

Leon felt his brow twitch for a second.  _ ‘You? Take on the Gym Challenge?’  _ He hugged Hop closer to his chest, feeling his little brother’s hands relax just a bit.  _ ‘Maybe… but not now. I don’t want you to stray too far away. Especially not now.’ _

“Lee, you have to let me take on the Gym Challenge,” Hop repeated. “I didn’t do anything to help him, and because of that, he got hurt badly. If I can get stronger, I can prevent that from happening ever again,” he buried his face into his brother’s chest, starting to shake harder than an Arctozolt. “I don’t want to feel that helpless  _ ever  _ again. I felt awful, Lee. I feel  _ awful _ . Because of me, Victor doesn’t want to battle anymore, and he certainly wouldn’t want to see my face again after I pried at him to tell why. He hates me, I know it.”

Leon took a deep breath and poured as much of his love and affection into the hug as he could, as Woolie jumped onto the bed to help comfort his trainer. “I might not be able to fully understand what you’re going through, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, I’ll be there for you. I did before all this, and that will  _ never  _ change, and Hop,” he looked at his brother’s red puffy eyes, and smiled fondly, “I know Victor doesn’t hate you.”

A pause followed, as Hop looked up at him with unreadable eyes. “R-really?”

Leon nodded, his smile full of affection. “Yeah, he doesn’t. Just yesterday he asked me how you were since we had to take you to the hospital a little while ago. He was so worried.”

Hop stared back at him for a short eternity, before resting his head on his brother’s chest again. Leon felt his brother’s breathing beginning to level, as he processed what he was just told.  _ ‘I don’t think he could ever hate you, Hop.’ _

The Champion looked to the boy. “Why don’t you try talking to him some time?”

A small smile appeared on Hop’s face, as his body relaxed. “Yeah, I’d like to,” his smile faded from his face, as he stared up at his brother again. “Lee… be honest with me. Do you think I was─” he paused, eyes tightening shut, “do you think I  _ am _ over selling it? That I was acting like an amped up version of who I was?”

Leon’s brow shot up into his hairline, his mouth hanging agape slightly. He quickly returned his expression to a neutral yet sympathetic one. “Sometimes, Hop. I will admit, you looked like you were trying to work off of energy that you did not have.”

Hop nodded slowly, his hands going back to massage his face. “Thank you for being honest with me.”

Tightening the embrace, Leon rubbed his brother’s back soothingly. “Of course, Hop.”

“By the way, Lee…” Hop pause, taking a deep breath. “I’m serious about taking on the Gym Challenge. You might not want me to do it now, but please… think it over.”

He felt Hop completely relax in his hold, falling asleep. Leon smiled fondly, and gently lay his brother down on his bed, as his Wooloo snuggled up beside him. He carefully pulled the blanket over Hop, and ran a hand through his brother’s hair.

“Sleep tight, Hop,” Leon whispered, lovingly. “You deserve it.”

That night, Leon wrote three Gym Challenge endorsements, personally authorized by him, and hid them in his drawer.

* * *

Leon and Hop sat together watching Raihan battle against a few challengers on the telly in Hop’s room. As the current match came to a close, Raihan congratulating the challenger for a tough battle, Hop started leaning against Leon’s shoulder.

Leon watched as his little brother’s eyes drifted to the small sculpture of a Wooloo Raihan’s dad had given him some time ago, for his eleventh birthday. Hop’s eyes blinked slowly as Leon wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Lee,” he started, his shoulders rising with a deep breath, “what happened to Dad?”

Leon took in a breath, looking off to the side for a second.  _ ‘How do I word this?’ _ He shuffled a little, before tightening his hold on Hop. “He… wasn’t a good man, Hop. He left when you were much too little to remember, and it wasn’t on awful terms or anything. He just had a lot of things on his mind that he didn’t deal with prior to jumping into a relationship.”

He felt Hop nod slowly against his side, and continued. “He and Mum got along very well, it’s just that he tended to rely on her too much to help with the things going on in his head, and because of that, he sometimes came at me or Gran Gran or Gramp Gramp instead.”

Hop snuggled closer to his brother. “Did he ever hurt you?” Leon looked away for a second, staying silent. “He did, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t anything too serious,” Leon replied. 

“Doesn’t make it ok.”

Leon stared at his brother for a bit, before lifting Hop to sit in his lap. “Yeah, that’s right,” he closed his eyes, holding his little brother closer to him. “I’m just glad he never got to you on his bad days.”

Hop leaned his head against Leon’s chest, a small smile on his face. “Honestly, I don’t think I care too much that Dad’s gone.”

Leon’s brows shot up. “Really?” 

Hop nodded, and held onto his brother’s hand. “Yeah, since I had you instead.”

Leon felt his heart warm, and hugged Hop as tight as he could without hurting him.

“I love you, Lee.”

“I love you too, Hop. So much.”

* * *

Leon sat in the carriage of a Flying Taxi as it flew down towards Wedgehurst. His body was buzzing with joy and bouncing excitement as the Wild Area rushed by below them. He felt a Poké ball on his belt shake, and saw that it was his Charizard. The flame Pokémon stared back at him through the transparent top, wagging his tail with a large smile.

“Today’s the day, Charizard,” Leon smiled, as three other Poké balls wiggled on his belt. “Today, they’ll be getting new Pokémon.”

“Coming home for a visit, Champ?” the cabbie asked over the intercom.

Leon hummed in affirmation. “That’s right! I have something very special planned for them.”

He heard the cabbie laugh. “Well, we better not keep them waiting now, should we?”

The Champion chuckled. “No, we shouldn’t.”

He felt the carriage shake as the Corviknight picked up speed. He reached into his bag, and took out three letters, each addressed to Victor, Gloria and Hop respectively. He smiled, remembering the night he wrote them, and carefully put them back in.

_ ‘It’s time I made good on what you asked me three years ago, Hop.’ _

“We’ve arrived, Champ.”

With that, Leon stood up, let out his Charizard and exited the carriage, instantly being greeted by the roars of a crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, you made it to the end. I hope that wasn't too difficult to follow, and if it was, i'd be happy to answer questions about it, to an extent. Hope you enjoyed it, whether you came from the larger fic or not. See y'all when i see ya, and have a good day/evening/night!


End file.
